1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to mobile phone profiles, and more specifically, to a method for automatically switching a profile of a mobile phone based on a current ambient noise value and a current antenna signal strength value.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With the increased pace of modern life, the ability to communicate anywhere and anytime is important to many people. One result is the increasing use of mobile phones. Although it is convenient for users to receive phone calls wherever they may be, there are also times when a user may not wish to be disturbed by an incoming call or message.
Most current mobile phones offer several different profiles that can be used to change several mobile phone settings at once. For instance, suppose that a mobile phone offers a Meeting profile and an Outdoor profile. As the names suggest, the Meeting profile is intended for times in which the user of the mobile phone is in a meeting, and the Outdoor profile is intended for times when the user is outside. Various audio and visual indicators can be adjusted after switching from one profile to another. For instance, in the Meeting profile, the vibrate function may be turned on and the ringer may be turned off so as to not disturb other people attending the meeting. Likewise, in the Outdoor profile, the ringer is turned on, and the volume may be increased so that the user of the mobile phone will hear an incoming phone call while outdoors. Typically, each of these profiles is customizable, so that the user can specify exactly which mobile phone functions are affected when switching profiles.
In order to switch from one profile to another, the user of the mobile phone typically has to press keys on a keypad of the mobile phone in order to manually switch the profile. Unfortunately, the user may forget to switch the profile at the end of an activity. For example, suppose the user of the mobile phone has just finished a meeting and is now going outdoors. Being preoccupied with the topics just discussed at the meeting, the user may forget to switch the profile of the mobile phone from the Meeting profile to the Outdoor profile. Depending on the settings associated with each profile, failure to properly switch the profile of the mobile phone could lead to phone calls being missed accidentally.